Crystal Tears
by Bryan's-DarkAngel
Summary: Alex went away from her sister for 5 long years, now she's back in Bakuten,but will her friends forgive her? most importantly,will she regain everyone's trust and love back? will Bryan win her heart back? Alex is back,and she's gonna rock this small town!
1. Coming back home

> I was laying in my room minding my own businness, then I hear the loud music from the next room, it was as always for the past few weeks...my little sister Ruin, sometimes I wonder if I influenced her into doing that, I was the one who normally did that, but ever since she started, why bother if she does it for me? That way I won't have to ask for money to buy any album cause she'll do it for me, plus I can lisen it since she's just next to my room, maybe I'll let her turn it up a bit louder since I'm babysitting her at the moment, well I won't call it babysitting, since I'm in 9th grade and she's only 1 year younger.  
  
"you done yet Alex? Why do you even want to write that story? I mean, who would want to read your life story?" it was a tall black hair man who looked to be in his early 20's and was about 6 ft 3 or 2, he was well built and was wearing black Shorts and a red hawaiian looking shirt, he had blue- greenish eyes that glinted with life ask that stupid question and, either we can call him Mr man with black hair who looked blah blah blah or we can call him Omi, eighter way he's my friend only, you can have him whomever wants him...heh.  
  
Anyways, he was beginning to be a pain, can't he stop bugging me? I mean can't he just agree with me for once instead of having a whole debate about stuff before doing it? Why is he so into knowing every single 'why' of things before doing them?  
  
"Why god damn it?" I said dropping my arms in surrender and moving towards a chair.  
  
"um...cause, I'm weird as I said, I understand that why you just said, aren't I weird because of that?" he said smiling sheeply  
  
"no, you know what that why meant cause we've been argueing about that for the past few months, now why can't you just agree with me today and be a nice little boy?" I said with an air of surrender and fag.  
  
"because one I am no little boy, two, because I'm like that and you know it, and there's no other way you would want me" he said firmly making me sit up a bit straight and send shivers up my spine.  
  
"baka" I said looking away out the window,  
  
It had been 5 years since I left Bakuten, I was in 9th grade, I left with no reason, no telling, no nothing, I just left, I still don't know why I left I just knew that what's done is done.  
  
"5 years today" he said looking out the window aswell I turned to him as the breeze came in, I was already turned off, I didn't need to see his god like look, that only maked me sick, and it wasn't his good looks, it was me thinking about him that way that made me sick.  
  
"yeah, 3 things, my stay in old Axel, our friendship and the day I ran away, and it all comes back to Bakuten doesn't it?" I said turning to the window again I couldn't belive I was coming back, after 5 long years of travel adventure and learning languages and cultures, I'm coming back, it was weird to be back in town, my sister, my friends, my Brian... After so long, I still miss him, he was my friend, one of the few I considered real friends, he would always take care of me, just like he took care of his baby cousin Amber, he would walk me to my house and to the school, he would help me out in homework and do my chores at times, when I was home alone he would come and keep me company, and 3 days after I found out he was in love with me I left, I have no idea what I will say to him I just hope he doesn't hate me for what I did...  
  
"you remember when you met the captain?" he asked turning to me but I just glanzed at the coner of my eye and nodded.  
  
"how can I forget that? It was also the most painful day in my life!" I said turning to him and trying not to laugh  
  
"It hurt me more then it hurt you" he said sarcasticly  
  
"I know, I had to take care of you for 5 years after that!" I said exploting with laughter afterwards, he tackled me and pinned me to the ground, I push away and sat in the chair again, I turned to the window again, it was a beautiful day, the sea gulls, my eternal friends where soaring I the sky I could hear the dolphins squirm and the air hitting the sail, the clouds where whiter then usual and the sun was as always shining and hot as ever.  
  
"you remember the day we met aswell Omi?" I said, and I remembered, I went back 5 years ago  
  
°°°°°°°°°°FLASHBACK°°°°°°°°°°  
  
"ei, me lady, wha ye doing up there?" said a man with white beard, light white skin, white shirt with a white jacket over and white pants and white every thing he was very tall, and had blue eyes, oh my god, I'm dead, I though I was gonna get greeted by a man in red, maybe they had a mix up, what a shame for the poor little nice nice bastard that got mixed up with me.  
  
"you alright lasie? Oh do ya need some help?" help for what? I'm dead wee! The world is safe from evil, maybe I'm crazy but I think I just lost it, how can I be dead and hear myself? Aren't dead people supposed to talk thinking? Or something like that? Well suppity duppity do, I'm alive, my ass hurts so it means I live! Aw the shame...  
  
"yeah yeah, I'm fine what's it to you?" I said leaning forward, as I leant over I saw myself a bit too high up, I was in a tree? Oh yeah...I was running away from home and I heard some sirens so I decided to hide in a tree, eventually I fell asleep, heh, what a small world ain't it? Well NO it isn't it's to big, I don't like big stuff, except pizza, I like those h-u-g- e pizzas I eat them all by myself when I'm alone, which is almost never since Brian is always by my side, and to think I never noticed he was in love with me, they even placed bets to see when I'll eventually find out, it was a conspiracy against me, Brian was a part of it, oh me oh my I need to hide.  
  
"watch it there lasie you could fall" when I turned back to reality I realised he was right, oh fuck I hate this! I grabbed the trunk that was beside me and grabbed it as hard as I could, then I heard something...a small chuckle, I smelled cologne, and the trunk was a bit smaller then I remembered, I opened me eyes and saw blue, a blue shirt, and black shorts, I jumped back and almost fell but maaged to get my coposture right.  
  
"hey get back here, we where conecting" it was a male, about 18-20 years, he had black hair, and slightly tanned skin, he was fairly tall about 6ft 3- 5, well built and beautiful blue-greenish eyes which held my own deep black eyes captive.  
  
"who the hell are you people? Get away!" I cried in surrender, I was beginning to feel like I was surrounded by a crowd of unknown people, in about 30mins max everyone who was looking for me would find me here, the word travels fast in a small town, I need to get out of here fast...  
  
"I'm captain Alberto at your service, and that young boy there is me son Jacob Omir" he said smiling at me, wait did he say captain? I need to get out of here, I don't care how, god, this is a long shot...but my only chance.  
  
"did you say captain? I'm wondering...may I travel with you?" I was desperate! I need to get out of here before they find where the hell I am  
  
"sure" Omi answered with indiference and grabbed me y the hips "but we're leaving now, so hurry" he tossed me over his shoulder and jumped down, he landed safely and it was almost like he was taking care of every detail so I would't get hust in the process of lading.  
  
"just like that?" I asked, it was a bit...suspecious, why just say sure and not ask for anything in exchange? Why would they ask for anything in exchange? This is a bit confusing...  
  
"you want to get away from some preblems don't you? And those people won't take long in finding you, so if you want a chance to get of here better with us then anyone, the sailors in our boat came in like you, troubled teens, they've been here for a while, some are my age some are your's come on, hurry or stay here" Omi was making lots of sence, direct and he knew exactly what was happeing and how to respond, he wasn't a bastard nor was he planning any skeems from what I could tell, I could trusth him from what I see...  
  
"fine, but I don't do laundry!" I ran towards the boat, it was named Axel, it was white and big, the sails where a beige color and the wood was resently painted, there where many sailors there, there was an old pedestrian, a woman, she was serving some of the sailors a sort of soup, she looked like santa claus' wife, she wore small glasses and had white hair, like clouds, and she wore a liliac dress, the color of Brian's eyes, she had green eyes like the color of green leaves and her cheeks where rosy pink.  
  
"you want some soup my dear?" asked the old lady, I shook my head and kept admireing the boat, and some bodies around, these guys where hotter then the devil himself, ouch, they were all concetrated I their work and didn't pay me attention though, well atleast I'm not beeing checked out by any perverted teenagers at the moment, who knows...  
  
"Hey, wait up David!" I ran up to meet with David, but then I noticed the whole looking over at me, some looked at me like I was an alien some just glanced over me like hawkns and some cheeked me out, I was what they called scrawy, I was breastless, I had almost no curves, my ass was my only up, and my hips where begging to show, and I was as thin as a snake.  
  
"Yo, not so loud kid" he said looking over to the whole crew who went back to work as soon as David put and eye on them, power, nice, what I do with my death glare.  
  
"FYI, names Alex and I don't like to be controlled, you get that?" I said with a superior tone, he trew me a glare, but I just trew my death glare I response which made him stand up straight  
  
"nice effect, I think you're better off beeing my assistant, come on, I'll show you around" well I made a friend with trowing him a death glare...maybe he's just as weird as I am  
  
°°°°°°°°END OF FLASHBACK°°°°°°°°  
  
"and that was a start of a bea-u-ti-ful relationship wasn't it?" Omi was beeing his normal annoying self again so I trew his chair back makig him fall  
  
"serves you right for beeing so annoyingly ugh....annoyingly"  
  
"cute" ugh!! No!! not THAT word, I hate that word, or he's gonna get it!  
  
"you're dead." I lauched myself to him, but he managed to roll over to the other side faster, then he stood up and ran up towards the upper deck. Oh he's gonna get it  
  
"when I get my hands on you you're..." I was in the upeer deck...and there it was Bakuten...I couldn't elive my eyes, I was a few miles away from it, my stomach squinted, Kai would be there waiting for me, and I would have to go to register I the college sooner or later, face the gang, ask for Brian to forgive me, ask Ruin to forgive me, ask my parents and Kai to forgive me, well Kai already forgave me, he's letting me stay in his home for a few days before I go to college to register, I'll face my gang first, then it will be Ruin, next my family, afterwards it will be Brian.  
  
"so what you planning on doing for celebration?" Omi moved towards me putting his arm across my neck and resting his head on mine.  
  
"Kai's birthday is tomorrow, I'm like a present to him this day, I'm planning on beeing in his party for a while, just a bit before the people I have to face show up" I was looking forward tomorrow, I could't wait for Kai's crazy party, best of all no one will know it's me, because of my change, from scrawy to hottie.  
  
"what about today?" I was't sure, unpack? Or...we could just party in the boat, Omi was planning on staying aswell, along with...  
  
"hey hey hey! When we getting there?" Ricky, he was a young spirited boy, he was 1 year younger then me we got him in the crew back in England along with another girl. Ricky was about 5ft 9, he was well built and had taned skin, he was always shirtless and wore mostly shorts, his eyes where blue and he had a tattoe on his back me and Omi had helped do, it was a pirate's flag and chinnesse letters that said Ricky in a coner, I had some aswell, aswell did Omi, ever since Mario, Leo joined the crew over in Germany, we've been getting tattoes, and the girl that joined the crew the same day as Ricky, did piercing, her name was Mai, and was 2 years youger then me.  
  
I had a tattoe of a snake in my left arm and one of dragon in my right, my back had one of an angel wing and another of a devil's wing, my right shoulder had the word 'DEATH' in blood colored words that looked like they were dripping, and my left shoulder had the word 'PIRATES OF THE SEA' with a wood color effect and a sail boat as a background.  
  
I had 3 piercings in my left eye brow, 6 in my right ear and 1 in my nose. Most of my earings I wore where hand made by Mario, he did devils, bats, simple, and some where made of gold, silver and bronze, he did them as a gift for me, Mario was the same age as me, he was a real sweet guy, but he was hot headed, jealous and shy at times, but he was cool, he always was in my 'good' list ever since he came in  
  
"soon, where are the rest?" I asked knowing that he will know where, he knew everything that was going on the boat, he was the all knowing Ricky of the Axel boat.  
  
"all of them are in the lower deck talking about Mario, Leo and you" me? What about me? Oh yeah, Mario likes me but he's to shy to say, in the other hand Leo likes me and he says it like nothing to me every single day. Leo is older then me by 2 months, 1week, 5 days, 3 hrs, he's very open, nice, and the life of the party at times, but only when other people are having fun, but when we're alone or even when we're just hanging around with the whole crew talking he's very quiet and distant, he sometimes reminds me of Kai and Brian.  
  
Mario is like Johnny, oh Johnny, heh, how can I forget him, he can be a real hot head at times, and quite funny, he's always fooling around with people and likes to mess with them a lot, though after you slap, kick, punch, bite him a few times he'll know who's boss, heh, that was a day to remember, he was wearing a very nice patch the next day to school, and some bandages, he had many bobos, hehehe, that's something I'll never forget.  
  
"oh, boring, what the fuck? What the hell does that flag say?" There was a Jeep and a flag hanging from it, I couldn't quite read it since, my eye sight was getting old from all that reading and studing books, lauguages and cultures, from the Meiji era, to the Mexican Revolution, so it's quiet a lot.  
  
"little chaos is loosing her eye sight, I'm gonna have to buy you some glasses, it says welcome home Alex" it was Kai, he would be the only one waiting for me in the docks.  
  
"it's Kai!" I ran up to the tip of the boat on the front, I was like that sissy movie Titanic, the breeze blew my short hair that was cut barely pass my shoulders back lettin my face show, I had blue hair and wore at the moment liliac eyes, but those wheren't my real eyes, my eyes, where blackish-green, as for my clothing, I mostly wore black, silver, white, millitary green, brown, purple, liliac and beige, today I had blue capris and a black tank top, I used a combination of purple and black as eye shadow, I accompained my capris with a few chains and hoops, and my lips where colored with purple, my cheeks had a purpleish glow, and finally black leather boots.  
  
"hey, stop lookig so hot, you'll turn Leo and Mario on and then they'll fight over you again" Ricky can be so obvious at times, he knew what they where talking about, and he just told me.  
  
"Ricky, get your butt out of other's businness and get your stuff ready, you too Mario, Leo, Mai, Omi, Joseph and lastly Jacob, come on, you're all get registered in school, so hurry" I forgot to metio Joseph and Jacob, for short Joe and Jake, these two have been with us for a while now, it was shortly after I boarded, Joe followed Jake who was escaping from his parent's rules, he's the same age as Omi, at the moment 25 and Joe is 1 year older then me, at the moment 21, soon to be 22 and I'll be 21, there are still 5more who still don't know if they want to stay here, most of them are coming because they got attached to me, weird hu? Only one girl and the rest men, well it's weird but then again I'm weird, and rethinking that we're all weird.  
  
"we're almost there hm? You think that friend of your's is really not going to worry about us beeing in his house?" Mai was a worry hasard, she sometimes made me go ape.  
  
"as I said he loves me to much to say no to me, he won't mind unless you invade his privacy, ok?" that calmed her down, now I can see Kai, yes!  
  
"Kai!" I screamed as loud as I could, which is very loud, and climbed up the sail  
  
"Alex, be careful you could have fucking fallen climbing up so fast" Leo was just jealous I could climb faster then he could, ha! I beat Leo, woopie, I want my gold star now.  
  
"yeah well I don't give a damn so go pack that shit you call stuff" heh, back to Alex the girl who everyone loves  
  
"Alex, the capi wants to see you" Ricky was aswell the mail man? Well something I never found out.  
  
"I'm going" I let myself fall off the sail and what do you know, Mario catched me, heh, he didn't seem so happy about it though, he was a bit mad, so I what should I do? I kissed him and went to the lower deck while tryig not to laugh at Mario's face.  
  
"you called Alberto?" yes he did, and he had a really nice big bag of stuff to give me, well, lets see what he's gona give me, Mrs. Claus was there aswell, she liked beeig called that, I was the one whho started calling her that and she liked it, heh, weird people here.  
  
"Alex, you have seen that many sailors that have left have been given small bags, but you my girl have amazed me, you have managed to get more treasures then all of my sailors, not even little sugar rush kid did that much" lil sugar rush kid is Ricky, that was Leo's idea, he was pissed off and Ricky just had to bug him, though Ricky ended up with a black eye, Leo ended up with a punishment and the next dey he just called him sugar rush kid, then I hit him in the head with my sword for interrupting me while I was talking in the meeting.  
  
"I'm a just to good, not good, not great, but 'The Best' the only one who managed to get a hundred and fortysix treasures from all those countries" no true, Jack won in checkers every time we played, but he too managed to get a large quantity of items, he managed a hundred and twenty something.  
  
"cograts Alex, you won this time" Jack, that voice can be recogniced anywhere, brisky and weird, he was an annoying guy who always cheered me up in the worse days of my life, he did nothing and I would always end up laughing and smiling.  
  
"thank you Alberto, and yes I win, now back of you big bloob of whatever you are, let me pass through" heh, I loved that frown on his face, revenge is sweet, and I won on treasures! Better for me, cause these are worth from 1-5 grand each, they where all buyed, exchanged and found in caves, both above and below water, some where found in mountains and some where found in islands, but as it is, I went o every trip I could go to.  
  
"heh, oh yeah, I'm leaving here aswell" there where 5 sailors who were unsure if they wanted to stay, the ship was currently to full, it's capacity was about 25, and currently there where 36sailors, I was already planning on getting off here in Bakuten, but as soon as the sailors found out some where already planning on leaving here with me, some where unsure, but some like Ricky where ready since the first day.  
  
"well welcome abord to my crew cause I'll be taking charge for a while, I'm gonna be sure you don't cause any disasters in Bakuten" with Jack there who knows how much of Bakuten will survive his rampage, Jack was a prank-o- master, he loved gigs, parties, and raves, maybe just chilling and having a few smokes and drinks, he was 25 at the moment and has been broken hearted a few times, but he's not into lovy dovy stuff anymore.  
  
"heh, fine I'll help you" hell no! I wasn't gonna let the devil loose I Bakuten, I'm not seeking revenge here, I just wasn to go back to see what I can do.  
  
"no! you're not up to my level to be my assistant" actually if it came to a game or something like that he was if it came to responsibility he was, but when it came to Bakuten, he wasn't, Shane was acceptable, Shane was another one I haven't mentioned, but I will if I see him, wich I will, I know he's coming, I just know he is, for some reaso I've always been able to tell what he'll do next, and I know he's coming alog.  
  
"I'm The Best, I am at your level" heh, I'll wipe that smirk off your face with a good puch you bastard.  
  
"you might be The Best, but I am Number One, and you know it, you can't beat me Jack, why don't you just admit it? I'm Number One, and you are The Chump?" heh., his face is turning red with anger, ugh, why can't he just admit it, I'm the best  
  
"ha ha ha. Funny. You are a plain pain in the ass" heh, me a pain? I'm not a small pain, I brake your ass and then cut it and eat it in a hamburger.  
  
"heh. I'm just doing my job as a bitch, I am the number one agent of the B. I. T. C. H corporation" yeah that was a good one, I am so good, the best, the winner, nuber one and right when I was congratulating myself mentaly I heard the Omi call me in the upper deck  
  
"Omi is calling you agent Alex" oh good one Jack, I'll kill you afterwards for using that sarcasm in the middle on my moment of self rewarding  
  
"I hear, now stop flirting with me, cause it's obvious you have a crush on me and get my bag and your's" heh, that only made him...blush? I was only kiding...or was he so mad he had a pinkish glow? I never had figured Jack out...so I decided to stay out of it and I ran to the upper deck.  
  
"we are about to arrive Alex" I could now see Bakuten, and Kai's mansion on the top, it was a bit far, and of course I could see Kai waiting for the boat to arrive, I had managed to get Kai to come by speaking to hi through msn.  
  
"I can see him, wow, little angel is now a fucking good looking bastard, nice, I wonder how many bitches it took to make Amber react, or maybe she still hasn't, heh, eighter way, I'm glad and nervous to be back" I was as open as ever to Omi, maybe I had a bit to much of...Coke? Wow, getting high with Coke, amazing, next I'll get high with water and bubbles, I'm hot, cute, and a bit of a bitch and high, oh and it's not even 10am.  
  
"You got high on something?" oh my momet of real sarcasm, he'll be like, hahaha good one, and then...you were't kiddig? Hahahahaha, that's fucking hilarious  
  
"Coke" as I said he exploted with laughter and stoped as he looked at my straight look  
  
"you weren't kidding...were you?" my face said it all, and he laughed harder then before, he actually rolled in the floor grabing his ribs...I supposed to keep from exploting of laughter.  
  
"We're here" I kicked him all the way to the door that leads to the lower deck, and he ian't to happy about that, but I didn't give a damn at the moment "J, get my stuff, lets get ready to go now" I was as exited as I could get, my form of beeing exited is moving fast, I also did the normal exited, but I was the assistant of the captain's assistant, I had to manage this with integrity.  
  
"you exited?" Jack put a had in my shoulder and rested his head ontop of mine, he may be a crew member but he was a friend with rights, he could be totally ontop of me and I wouldn't mind, he could enter the bathroom while I was taking a bath and I wouldn't give shit.  
  
"yeah, I can't help it" I rested my head in his shoulder, right about when Omi came over, he wasn't happy about the kick nor about Jack, he was a bit of a big dick head at times.  
  
"Am I interrupting something" this was gonna be sweet, I'm gonna make him think I like Jack more then him, and that I favor Jack over him  
  
"yes you are, Jack you want to go sit over elsewhere?" Omi had the cutest dumb face in the world, the one that says 'What The Fuck?' it was so clueless and adorable, but I resisted it, yes I rule  
  
"yeah sure, see you lil Cap" lil cap was becauae obviousely Omi was the son of the captain, which was a bit of a long story, he really wasn't his son, Derek, was, and Derek was on England waiting to be fetched by his father, that is why Omi was coming along, or that is what I figured.  
  
"We have landed!" shouted Jake who was at the top of a sail at the moment, he slided down with ease and landed ontop of Joe in the process who was just passig by at the moment.  
  
"careful, I don't want to go to the hospital, that will only spread the word faster that I am here" I didn't wat anyone figureing out I was here in Bakuten, only after I talk with them.  
  
"Alex, your friend is coming abord, get ready to impress him" Kai walked up the ship and looked around he stared at me for a second and looked alsewhere, it seemed I had changed a bit to much for him to recognize me  
  
"Having trouble finding your friend?" I asked givig a tone which should have give me away but noooo, he just nodded  
  
"Her name is Alex, she's 20, this is her picture" he handed me a picture that he had in his wallet, it was of me and him when we were young  
  
"and I supposed you kepted this for 9years? You know, I lost most of mine, I still have some, heh, no wonder you don't recognize me, I look like a saint I just couldn't have changed so much could I? And I was a bit scrawny then wasn't I?" I smirked and looked up at Kai, who had his eyes open wide, he looked up and down and his mouth was a opened wide  
  
"Holy fuck, you look hot, I mean H-O-T, hotter then fire, hell hotter then hell!" oh he reacted nicely, wow I'm flattered, he don't look so bad himself  
  
"yeah now show is over keep away from our Alex" Jack was right by my side the whole time which meant he caught my dang he's hot wrickle I make, he put arm around me like I was a possetion and holded me close  
  
"Jack, stay, Kai sit, the rest get busy, Omi stuff" Jack took hi hands off me Kai sat in a box nearby the rest started loding the jeep, and Omi got some extra stuff I told him to pack earlier but he didn't, I sat on Kai's lap and observed his reaction.  
  
"so we staying I your house hu? Your B day is tomorrow, and I'll make up with everyone by then" I was as happy as ever, but he wanted to rui it for me, I saw him frown and then he spoke.  
  
"I doubt Brian will forgive you that easily, you really broke him, for god sake he was in a mood for a fucking month, it wasn't until you came up online and talked with Tala that we got the info about you that he stoped worring about you" he paused and took a breath, I knew he had more to say so I shut up and waited for him to continue, after a while he did  
  
"afterwards he was over Tala asking if I had texted, and after you said you wouldn't answer any of his question nor did you want to hear about him did he stoped, but the guy was broken hearted, and you text me after 5 years and tell me you're comig back? I mean what kind of person would forgive you?" I turned my eyes away from his and looked around and glared to any crew member who was hearing the convo.  
  
"a very nice one who loves me more then anything and still loves me after 5 long years and understands my actions because he knew me very well and I knew all about him and did I mention that he loves me like the sister he never had, or even he could chage my sex and say I'm like a brother to him?" I was refering to him of course, he raised an eye brow, put a finger under my chin and raised it up to his level  
  
"you mean an idiot like me, but what about a guy who loves you more then a sister, but loves you more then his own life? A man who suffered for you? Do you think you can convince him?" he wants to make me feel like shit or somethig? Plus he problaly doesn't like me anymore  
  
"he problably forgot that love long ago, I bet he's been going out with girls and lid them, he was pretty hot, one of the hottests in the school if I do say so, hotter then you mr. I'm always hotter then fire and bow down, but there's one girl who I want and I can't have, how's the business with her?" he had a devilish smile and a glint in his eyes that told me he laid her...and he has her now, holy crap they're together? No...they can't...he just fucked her...and I bet she enjoyed it  
  
"you fucked her, but you're to busy in the company, so you can't be with her, and you haven't seen her have you?" he frowned at my response and he gave a 'how the fuck?' look  
  
"how-" I raised a finger to cut him off and winked at him in response, he shook his head and stoof up which made me fall of his lap  
  
"hey!" he sniggered and pulled me up, Jack came joggig in and carried me down to the jeep, very nice of him, but was the kiss necessary? Ew, Jack germs, heh, cooties!!! Joking joking, I'm way past the cooties phase...though I never had it did I?  
  
"was the kiss necessary?" I asked after he shut the door  
  
"don't you like to have guys at your feet whom have a crush on you kissing you and carry you to places, by the way how the hell did you figure it out?" oh my god, he did have a crush on me, woo hoo. Three people have crushes on me. What joy. The world is made out of marshmallows and candy. Yeah baby. Yeah.  
  
"Um, it was a joke, but good thing you tell me, eh, really doesn't matter, you already have rights, what the heck, you want to go out? Or be just girlfriend and boyfriend?" he was blushig a bit and he got red as a tomatoe after I asked him to go out and be like girfriend and boyfriend  
  
"yeah sure, won't Mario and Leo mind?" um let me think about it for a second...yes they will...and...a lot...hehehe, I snickered a bit...
> 
> Cliff hanger, hanging from a cliff! and that's why he's called cliff hanger! lol LMAO!
> 
> NEways, now that I'm done there, I will say, um....this is one of the few stories I'm gonna write, A diary's words will be paused, and yes this is re-writen. lol...so um...yeah...that's all I need to say...review please!


	2. Alex kick's back to Bakuten!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Zadien: Jean Hiwatary, Treasa Benson and James Benson, Ruin Mulryan, Pricilla Hiwatari, Midge Davis, Teddy Davis, Beth Hudson, Amber Marie Benson ChibiTari/UnluckyStar: Miyami Kinomiya ArcadaAvalon: Arista Belyaev Animerle: Aspin Grant Sae: Sonia Martín Riece: Riece Alex: me? Well I own what's left of the guyts you don't know from Beyblade....so there  
  
ENJOY AND THANK YOU ALL FOR LENDING M YOUR CHARACTERS AND FOR HELPING ME OUT HERE AND THANK YOU COORS AND ARCADA FOR CHEERING ME UP!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!  
  
Alex: enjoy   
  
It was now 1 day after my arrival here in Bakuten, it all went well from the moving to Kai's house to dining all together, except for Leo, Mario and Omi who almost beat the crap outta Jack when they found out about me and him, but I answered to that by standing between Jack and them looking very mad...you never want to see me mad, I look creepy and like I'm about to attack you with all me force.  
  
I was now sleeping on my bedroom, I actually had a bedroom on kai's house...that's how much I'm welcomed, anyways he had come up early in the morning with french toast as breakfast and he laid on my stomach now looking to the door as I ate.  
  
He breath in deeply which made the small hairs of my stomach sorta tickled me and I giggled making me choke with my mouthful of french toast so I drank the milk to help me gulp it all down, he chuckled lightly and blew on them, making them tickle me again.  
  
"stop it" I giggled and put my hand in his hair ruffleing it andplaying with it a bit "it tickles" he smirked and blew on them again and then tickled my sides with his hands. I gulped my food down fast and trew a pillow at him then stood up and tried to run away from him and jumped up the bed.  
  
"oh no you don't!" in mid air he grabbed my ancle and pulled me back making me hit all the way back to the bad and then he shifted to me looking me straight in the eye and playig with my bangs "been long since we've been this close" he smiled lightly, his eyes were gentle and graceful, I touched his face and looked at him back, his face was smooth like always, I moved my hands to touch every detail of him and then removed it.  
  
"you still have the same silky and milky yumi skin" I smiled sheeply and he blushed a bit, he was a it shocked of whatg I said but then I think he remembered, me and him used to take baths together and once he was washing my back he told me I had silky and a pretty color tan skin, when it was my turn I gave the complement back, nothing outta this world, we were kids at that time, pretty young.  
  
"I take care of myself" he smiled and then he snuggled against me and hugged me thightly, he positioned himself in a way that he looked like a small boy in the body of a big teen, he was pretty childish at that time and he made me go back to my days in bakuten.  
  
"I'm glad you do, you know...this position you just got with me reminds me of some things" I looked down at him as he burried his head into my neck making him feel invisible or something like that.  
  
"those old days? Yeah I know, I also remember you once beeing with Amber, Ruin, Bryan, Tala and me in a bed, you and Bryan were pretty cozy if I remember correctly" oh I remember it was one day all our parents decided to leave us at the care of some babysitter and we all ended up in a bed, except I was pretty cold in the coner so Bryan hugged me and me beeing small and all he pretty much covered my whole body making me warmer, those were the first days me and Bryan met, and he was very nice to me.  
  
"hm, remember those days and many other including the one when I found out he wanted me...course things change, people change, hell I changed, look at me, do I still look scrany?" I asked and he raised his face to face and, he smiled and his eyes looked gentle which made me smile back  
  
"nope, you're a beautyful sister, a sister I never had, and I'm glad you're back" I was touched by his words, they were sencire and they had their own gentle effect making me squirm with worms of happiness inside me.  
  
"glad I'm appreciated by people here" I sighed in deeply and he snuggled against me we stayed like that forever...  
  
after a while I took a bath and got dressed aswell as Kai, and then I went down, I made breakfast for the rest who were still in bed except for Mai, Mai's real name was Riece, but she got that nick for...I have no reason why the guys came up with it.  
  
"Morning Riece, how did you sleep?" she looked pretty happy and was in the kitchen already, she looked to happy for my taste, I didn't like that, it scared the crap outta me, she wouldn't stop smileing and stariung at me, was on drugs? Mariguana? I think she's crazy...I feel watched, oh my she wants to kill me, she is planing something, she's against me, she's waiting for to get near her so she can pull out the butcher knife.  
  
"I sleeped fine, you?" she was looking at me without blinking and smileing, she was creeping me out, she looked like a maniac...no really she did...help!! maniac i the house of the Hiwatary's, wait...they all know Kai is a maniac so they might aswell say 'oh yeah Kai...'  
  
"fine, fie, good never better, yeah...um...whatever" hehehe. I acted cool and calm infront of a maniac, yesss, Alex cool, calm and collective..................help? It's in momets like this you really could use a big strong man, and maybe hot man around  
  
"morning, Alex, Riece MaiMai, how did ya sleep shorty?" Jacky!!! I ran to greet him and hugged him very thightly and then planted a kiss on his lips, yup, big strong hot man, Jack...was considered HOT, and I mean that...he had silky white skin, well built and greenish hair, he had it sorta combed back ad spikeish at the back, but had many bangs in the front, sorta looked like Kai but his hair was cut shorter and his bangs looked like...Max's, oh Max how to I forget him? But let me just remember...hm...Jack also weared shorts and jeans, normally black and a white, green, black, blue or red shirt, tanktop or no shirt at all.  
  
Now for Max, well he already knew I was here, infact he had been boucing of the walls when I phoned him from Canada to tell him I was coming back soon, he was a pretty hyper boy he and Ricky were very alike, 2 blondes and very hyper, except Ricky had short spiky hair all uppy and stuff, I really liked it though.  
  
Well, lets see, oh yeah, me and Jack do make a good couple since my change of appearence, I used to be scrawny, I was breastless, I had almost no curves, my ass was my only up, and my hips where begging to show, and I was as thin as a snake, I had long silky blackish-blue hair, my cheeks had a natural rosy glow, the same color as my lips and I has deep greenish millitary colored eyes, pretty cool one though, that was my normal color, though the strange part is that they would sometimes turn aqua blue or colbat blue, even emerald green, they were strange alright, very strange.  
  
I was now slim, but I had some skin on, my curves were nice, my ass was good, ok it was firm and my hips were very good and I went from...breastless to size D which bothers me a bit since the clothes I like sometimes don't fit me because of my breasts, anyways, I had tainted my hair black but I could always taint it back, anyways, I had highlights on now and I also had my hair cut short, it was like 2 inches below my shoulders and I had a small tupé in the front, which made me look pretty cool and it fitted me perfectly.  
  
I didn't like to show off my body lots, so don't say I'm a fucking Marie Sue cause I'm not, I just have the body of one, and I'm so glad I'm not a prepy girl like some others, I would normally go out in baggy pants and shirts or with jeans and a long shirt or capris and a tanktop, shirt or a small top, really didn't matter, but I'm just saying so if you're interested.  
  
"Alex, anyone there?" I came back to reality now, Jack had nis hands on my hips and staring into my eyes and smirking, he caught me in my world yet again, I was pretty damn off into fantasy land today...  
  
"yup, you're girlfriend is here, but if you're looking for someone else, then I have no clue is they're in there, my head is to messy to look for, I mean it's like my room" he looked at me and chuckled a bit, ah I'm an endless show, I'm so good "you find that funny? Well maybe I make people laugh cause I used to work in that Circus Brothers thingy" hehehehe, me circus? Yeah right, no way jose, I was only joking which made him laugh hard and lean forward to me and I just smiled sheeply when I saw who was behing looking, ah Leo, Mario and Omi.  
  
"could you give us some privacy" that was a comand not a suggestion, god what the fuck is up with these guys, he's mine and I'm his, can't they deal with it? And it was pretty obvious none of them were paying attention to me anymore, they were just waiting for me to get my guard down so they can attack my guy, this is all a conspiracy, they are all aliens from another galaxy wanting to beat the shit outta my guy because I am somehow the reencarnation of an alien fiend who made them suffer.  
  
They all orepared to hit Jack and attack but I imidiatly sat Jack back down and stood infront of him as their attack hit me making the air of my lungs all go out, they were all shocked when they realised what they had done, I was now down on the ground and Jack reacted fastly going to my aid and mumbleing things I could barely hear and kissing my forehead, I then sat up in his lap as the other where still in their positions, then they all turned to Jack again but now I was in his lap my hands over my stomach and one over my cheeck, and they stoped in their tracks.  
  
"Alex, we're..." I held out the hand that was in my cheek lettig them see my new scar, we had fought before, but not like this, they had never hurt me and it made me feel angry and guilty, I had never been hurt by them, nor had I've ever seen them act this way, they were acting like animals.  
  
"Omi, Leo and Mario, you want to know something?" they turned to me lazily rolling their eyes, but they saw my serious expression and didn't do a thing about me beeing mad "I hate you all and want you out of my life, I hate you, I hate you!" I was actually pretty mad by then, I just gah!  
  
Why couldn't they just leave me and Jack alone? They looked at me with wide open eyes and Omi feel to the ground kneeling infrot of me, he dragged hiself to face me, and I could feel his rage and disbelief in my words, I was mad so I knew he could feel my anger and sad aura, I was sad because they were supposed to be my friends and support me and angry because I couldn't believe their fucking actions!  
  
"Alex" he put a hand in my lap and rested his head aswell, I looked down and...I sighed in deeply and put my hand in his hair fiddleing with it.  
  
"why?" I asked with a soar throught, I had like a ball of air there and I hold back tears from my rage and anger, aswell I held them back since I didn't want them to worry about me eeing really hurt.  
  
"it's just that...I...we...didn't understand, why him?, why choose? You're supposed to be with all of us, you are ourfs, you belog to all, not only one, we're just not used to beeing ignored" Ignored? What the Fuck? They're the ones who ignored me, theya re the ones who normally look for me not the other way around, I always wait for them, why yesterday me and Ricky had a nice talk and book trowing night in the library...they're to over protective...gah, I hate them!  
  
"you're the ones who normally look for me, in other words you're the ones who ignored me, not the other way around, plus Ricky seems fine with it, I think if he can accept it so can you, wow...this is our first fight were I get hurt, we should take a picture, remember the happy painful moments" I chuckled lightly which made my stomach hyst, shortly I spotted Kai comeing into the kitchen, he emidiately rushed to me.  
  
"what the fuck happened to you? You ok? Oh god, that's gonna leave a mark, shit want me to carry you upstairs?" why is everyone surrounding me all of a sudden, suddenly Riece appeared with an aid kit and they laid me in the counter and Riece bandaged me, heh, Riece was very niece with everyone but however very silent, and she was very pretty.  
  
Well anyways, today was Kai's birthday, oh my god, it was and I just ruined it by this....shit, I should make him a real nice cake and a freshly cut docen of roses won't hurt...  
  
"I'm fine...it's good like that...anyways..." I trailed off and went over to hug Kai, he hugged me back beeing careful with me "happy Birthday Kai" it's Kai's 20th Birthday, meaning I was a hell of alot older then him by a few months...and it also means I'm a hell of a lot wiser and talented, I am queen Alex, and now th queen isn't happy since her stomach was punched and it still hurts.  
  
"anyways, Riece put on the oven, I'll go outside to the garden for a few, and Kai you get to that librfary with your laptop and work away until we're done with your cake and we can all sit down later to eat, ok?" he smiled at me and nodded, then he giving me a kiss in the forehead he left.  
  
"Alex, we're-" I Mario of by trowing him a sudden death glare and raising my hand up, Mario looked pretty hurt and so did Leo and Omi, but that's what you get for acting like dumbasses.  
  
"don't even speak to me, you've done enough already" Leo seemed like he was about to speak, but I glared at him with my anger and hurt gaze letting him know to not say a word, since every word they will say to me from now on will be held against them....I wasn't gonna let them off that easily, they needed to learn their lesson, besides I had Jack and he would always cheer me up.  
  
"I'm going outside Jack, you should take a bath and get changed..."I walked towards the garden and looked at the beauty of the garden, I heard footsteps behind me, but I ignored them, then I cut a white rose and smelled it, then I remember when Bryan gave me a rose for the prom, it was a white on, I also remembered what he said....that I looked lovely...  
  
I chuckled lightly at the memory and then glance back as I heared a the foot steps again, I turned around and saw Kai looking at me with gentle eyes, he slipped a hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him smiling and taking the roses out of my hands.  
  
"you ok? So soon?....you sure you should be doing this?" I smiled up at him an went on my tip toes and kissed his cheek, then I slipped from his grip and grabbed the flowers and walked inside leaving him looking at me and shaking his head lightly while smiling, I stoped in my tracks and looked at him with a smilling face.  
  
"come on, I'm gonna tell Riece how to make the cake and then while she cooks it, we can go to the college so I can get registered, kay?" he smiled and nodded smirking towards me, I could tell he was still worried about my bruises, but I was not that small little girl who....wait...I was always like this, just that I wasn't so opened, Bryan was the only one who always kew who I really was.  
  
"I'll start the car you hutty up in there" he sai jogging over to his viper, pretty nice oe, I checked it out last night and I also parked my Dukati 999, I brough with me all the way from Europe, it was pretty cool and nice, I trade it to some guy for 5,000 euros, it was pretty bad, but with the guy's help, we completly made it the best one in Europe...it ran pretty good and we changed pretty much everything about it, I was planning on buying myself a car with some money I still had in my treasure bag, I was going for a BMW an Z4 or something like that.  
  
"Riece!" I was in the kitchen and Riece was already making the cake and Omi was pretty near looking at her and smirking, I trew him a suggestive look which made him look away and blush, I giggled a small bit "I'm going out, seems you don't need my help, I'm gonna get us all registered, ok?" Riece nodded and happily continued on baking and Omi disappeared somewhere....  
  
I was now walking to the pricipal's office, Kai wanted to come with me but some guys saw him and took him away, I could hear rummors already spreading as I walked through the campus, I was quiet happy, then I stoped to see someone, it was....was it?  
  
"Johnny Eglish!!!" I screamed and jumped to hug the one known as Johny McGregor, he really didn't seem to recognice me and was stunt as I hugged him thightly, a girl was on his side, she looked pretty pissed so I let go of him smilling sheeply.  
  
"um..." he stuttered and looked at me like I was crazy, I smiled up at him and gave him a pat in the back, he raised an eye brow, all the while examining me.  
  
"dun try to think Johy English, you know with that penut head of your's you'll only remember Halloween's pantie party in my room" he looked at me wide eyed, while the girl next to him looked at me curious, Johnny was shocked as he realised who I was, so shocked he couldn't even move, until I smiled and opened my arms to him, he hugged me to thighly he was squishing me, he was full of emotion and he just hugged me, I started to cry in his arms.  
  
"it's been so long, Alex, where the hell where you, and don't ever do that again!! God damn Alex" I could feel his tears on my shoulder as he swiped them away with my shirt, finally he let me go, but I didn't so he hold me, then suddenly the girl beside us cleared her throaght.  
  
"Johnny, I've missed you soo much you airhead!! Oh um sorry, I didn't introduced myself" I looked at the girl who was glaring at Johnny and seding me glances, seemed Johny had another girlfriend, wicked hair though, "name's Alex, and don't be mad with this airhaid of boyfriend you have, I'm just a long lost friend who disappeared from Bakuten 5 years ago...dun blame him for hugging me thightly...you know, how this huge teddy bear can be when his emotions get all mixed up" I smiled at her and she settled down.  
  
"Miyami Kinomiya, this guy's future next ex girlfriend" she gave a murdeous tone, but her eyes where full of laughter as Johnny looked blankly and a bit hurt, she winks at the and I chuckle lightly.  
  
"Kinomiya eh? As in my pupy wusy Tyson's part of the family?" she nodded proudly and chuckled lightly "ye already in me good list mate!" I exclaimed goofly and they both exploted with laughter.  
  
"you haven't changed a bit Alex" Johnny exclaimed as swipped a tear of happyness of his face I looked at him curiously "no eh? Yeah right, look at me? I are fucking goth!! Goth I are say!! Feel it! Smeel it! Taste it!" I exclaimed and twirled around and smiled sheeply at him as he squircked an eye bro and looked at me in amusement.  
  
"yeah, you're still that goofy lil girl, and you and Ruin look just like eachother, you should see your lil sister, see what she has becomed" I smiled and shook my head "dun tell her you're her I suppose you'll planning on telling her in the right time" I nodded and looked over at Miyami.  
  
"hey kid, mind showing me around without beeing spotted by lavender hair and big meanie lil sister Ruin?" she looked at me she was confused but I gave her a considering glance telling her she could know about this is she went with me, she nooded and grabbed a pair of skateboards outta nowhere and handed me one of them "guess I'm stealing your gf for the day, see ya Johnny, say hello to Shahero to me" I skateboarded away grinding in a nearby staircase along with Miyami and waved at johnny as he shook his head and left the other way.  
  
"so you're Ruin's big sister? Where've you been all this time? I mean no one ever mentioned anything about you" she looked at me curiously and avoided a bumb in the road fastly without looking....nice  
  
"well, it might be because it was a painful experience" I jumped a stair and headed towards the principal's office "I was like big momma to Ruin, me and her understood eachother, but I had, and need some time to myself, I was a councelor in the school, or something like that" I smiled at myself as I grinded the stair way to a lower level of the college and waited for Miyami, "I'm good at giving advice and I would give people advice, therefore I was involved in many problems here in Bakuten, since it's such a small town, so I got tired of it all, one tie when one of my closes friends cut her wrists, I never knew what happened because I left, I fled outta there and decided to go into the sea where no one could find me" I stoped infront of the principal's office behind Miyami and I heard a familiar voice coming from the hallway.  
  
"......it's Brian....shit!" I ran into the principal's office and pulled Miyami along with me then quickly locked the door, the principal was startled by the sudden intrution and I saw a familiar face turn to me, he looked surpriced to see, he knew exatcly who I was, we where very close, and he was very nice always to me "OLIVER!" he smiled and opened his arms to me.  
  
"w-what, um....long time no see Alex?" he smiled at me and I ran to him hugging him and crying into him, he put a hand in my head "I knew you'd come back, just not so late" he smiled at me and I looked up at him, I love Oliver, he was my favorite person in the world, I loved him more then everything in the world, almost like I was in love, but I wasn't I just trully adored Oliver, I loved how he was and how he treated me.  
  
"well I came back didn't I?" he nodded and smiled, a throaght cleared behind us and I saw a familiar face, it was mr dickenson and he was very happy, I knew he knew who I was, cause Oli just had said it.  
  
"Alex, well what a surprice, I never through you'd showed your face so soon, well from traveling so much, from Europe to America" I smiled, I knew he knew where I was all the time, he was like my grampa, he just made sure I was alright and was always around somehow, he has spies on me, and I knew it, bacause many people followed me in Europe and also in America.  
  
"well I've comed back, and to stay in the campus, I want to study here, and I know you know I have studied many cultures and stuff, but I want to enter here to study literature as an extra along with the art workshop, but I dun need to study it, I just want to show me art now and then, and my main thintg is to study psicology" I anounced proudly, and mr dickenson looked at me happily and handed me a paper, it said all I wanted to do there, I smiled at mr dickenson, he always knew what I wanted.  
  
"thank you" I smiled at mr dickenson and then Oliver put his arm in my shoulder  
  
"your classes will start this Monday" mr dickenson anounced and Oliver smiled at me.  
  
"go to the Sunday workshop some time, I'm taking it aswell" he smiled and I smirked back at him, Miyami came in the convo "well Brian's gone, safe to come out now!" she announced proudly and I looked embarassed at Oliver.  
  
"when you gonna see him? I'm sure he'll be happy to see his love has returned to Bakuten" Oliver teased and I shook my head  
  
"with Jack as my boyfriend, I doubt I want to see him, he'll break my boyfriend's neck and we don't want that to happen do we?" I looked at Oliver's confused look "you'll meet my friends here in a while, mr D......what about my friends?" he smiled and pointed at the papers, I looked to the ones in the back and the the sheet was full, the only things missing where the shops and the class, I was pretty happy so I just set my skateboard down and waved at mr Dickenson while signaling Oliver to follow.  
  
"well...wha?!?!.....I knew there was a catch here, oh well, guess Bryan will get to see me on Monday morning" I smiled and showed the paper to both. "I am to sing Monday morning, well Oli, you think my old friends are up to get back to the stage?" I looked at him nd he smiled brightly.  
  
"you mean us right? Heh, Johnny....I don't know....but I bet Robert, Enrique and me will be happy to do it" I glanced at Miyami and she gave a thumbs up.  
  
"I'll take care of Johnny, dun worry about it"she winked and then made her excuses to leave, and she gave me the skateboard as a gift  
  
"well, I guess they'll find out I'm here soon....can't wait" I exclaimed sarcasrtically and sighed deeply.  
  
"don't worry, they'll all forgive you, I think they'll be happy to see you" I smiled at him happily and headed towards the parking lot and spotted Kai speaking with whom I believe was Amber, I signaled to Oliver to follow and we eaves droped from the coner.  
  
"so Alex is here with me, she'll be fine, she's planning to tell Ruin soon, I know she is" Kai muttered to Amber  
  
"I know she will, but Ruin....will she understand this? I mean, she was pretty hurt...I dun know how she'll react" there's my cue to step in  
  
I came out of my hidding place and walked towards them "she'll be quiet pissed alright, but she'll try to understand my actions, after all...she can't run away fro her family now can she?" Amber was quiet surprieced to see me and Kai had an amused look on his face  
  
"Alex....is that....you?....now I know you are Ruin are definatly family" she exclaimed looking me over and Kai moved towards the parking lot to get his Viper  
  
"well....so I've heard right Oliver?" Oliver steped in from behind the wall and walked towards me "well I'll just ask you a favor, try to keep this fro Ruin and Bryan....both real good, I dun want them coming over to kill me or to kill my boyfriend.  
  
"Bryan won't like the boyfriend stuff....that I know...and Ruin might not like you not telling her first...so I understand, I'll try to do a good job" I hugged her goodbye aswell and Oliver and left the college.  
  
"seems people have been recogniceing you....some...those eyes still have that sparkle some said....I didn't say a word and they said 'so Alex is back...' I tell you, things with you haven't changed a bit" it was a while from when we left that Kai decided to break the silence  
  
"well, with Bryan not looking over me, it's pretty easy to say those things....I wonder how many boyfriends I can have..." Kai looked at me curiously amused  
  
"well you can't now.....you have Jack....but I guess a bit of fun won't hurt....especially since Bryan has a girlfriend aswell..." I stoped for a moment....but then came back to myself...hm gf? Heh, now this will be fun!! No Bryan!!.....I was giving myself mental parties until on one of those I screamed "NO BRYAN!!! HELL YEAH!!" Kai looked at me like I was crazy, and realised what I said...he frowned and shook his head.  
  
"you have no feelings towards him do you?" I calmed down and looked at him, his eyes set on the road "you should have seen his reaction when we found out you left Bakuten, he didn't leave him room for 6months.....he would go to school and he looked terrible, he would barely eat, and he sighed ever 5 seconds, did you know how depressing that sight was?!" I looked away from him as he turned to me and chewed on my lip, he sighed and turned back to the road  
  
"that guy was obsessed with you, he still quiet remembers you....I think I heard Amber say he had a huge box of stuff that reminded him of you....his room is pretty empty I think...he's been expressing all that love that he wanted to express to you to another girl though...now that you're back...I thaught that maybe...  
  
"maybe nothing Kai....this is not like you, you don't care for Bryan, I know you don't like him with me" atleast he used to not like him to be with me...  
  
"look....things Change, and what Bryan went through really made me think...I'm telling you this for his sake Alex!!" he raised his voice "you've broken his heart once, don't break it again!! I know what it feels like!!" then it hit me...I knew why he was so angry...Amber... Kai....had had the most deepest craving for her for the longest time...  
  
"sorry...but this is me and Bryan...not you and Amber" I said with my head up high and closed my eyes, my face was kepted straight, no sign of emotion whatsoever...   
  
well this is it....I hope you enjoyed it...cause I LOVED IT!!! I'm so happy for myself...I can't believe I did it...sighs thank you all Coors, Arcada, Zadien, Tari, Sae, Riece, Bedf & Breakfast, Animerle, and all of you hugs you all especially Coors, Arcada, Zadien, Tari and Sae!! you people you making me so happy and thanks for cheering me up when I was so gloom....I know....Daytek shall pay!! 


	3. Monday Morning occurences

> Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Zadien: Jean Hiwatary, Treasa Benson and James Benson, Ruin Mulryan, Pricilla Hiwatari, Midge Davis, Teddy Davis, Beth Hudson, Amber Marie Benson ChibiTari/UnluckyStar: Miyami Kinomiya ArcadaAvalon: Arista Belyaev Animerle: Aspin Grant Sae: Sonia Martín Riece: Riece Alex: me? Well I own what's left of the guyts you don't know from Beyblade....so there
> 
> **Start of chapter 3**
> 
> "you have no feelings towards him do you?" I calmed down and looked at him,  
  
his eyes set on the road "you should have seen his reaction when we found out you left Bakuten, he didn't leave him room for 6months.....he would go to school and he looked terrible, he would barely eat, and he sighed ever 5 seconds, did you know how depressing that sight was?!" I looked away from him as he turned to me and chewed on my lip, he sighed and turned back to the road  
  
"that guy was obsessed with you, he still quiet remembers you....I think I heard Amber say he had a huge box of stuff that reminded him of you....his room is pretty empty I think...he's been expressing all that love that he wanted to express to you to another girl though...now that you're back...I thaught that maybe...  
  
"maybe nothing Kai....this is not like you, you don't care for Bryan, I know you don't like him with me" atleast he used to not like him to be with me...  
  
"look....things Change, and what Bryan went through really made me think...I'm telling you this for his sake Alex!!" he raised his voice "you've broken his heart once, don't break it again!! I know what it feels like!!" then it hit me...I knew why he was so angry...Amber... Kai....had had the most deepest craving for her for the longest time...  
  
"sorry...but this is me and Bryan...not you and Amber" I said with my head up high and closed my eyes, my face was kepted straight, no sign of emotion whatsoever...
> 
> **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**  
  
The weekend went well, Amber came up for Kai's BDay party and now it was Monday, Kai was waking me up and the guys aswell, Ii turned to look at the clock seeing it was still dark and frowned as I saw the time.  
  
"it's fucking 4:30pm, gime 4 more hours, then we'll talk" I said and pulled my covers over my head, I knew everyone was grinning or smirking now, then I felt arms around my thighs and then a body at my side.  
  
"come on, we have many things to move into our dorms, its time to get up" it was Jack, I smiled to myself and slowly started to move the covers off, Jack got off and I stretched and uncovered myself only to find everyone packed, even my lugage was packed aswell, and everyone was ready, except Ricky who was still in his pj's a bit sleepy and heading towards me, he sliped in my bed and cuddled with me and Jack was a bit red when I cuddled back, he was like a small child to me, so cute and innocent.  
  
"good night mommy" he whispered and I smiled at him, while everyone looked at us with a heart warming eyes and then I just snapped for a reason and then rapidly shooed everyone except Ricky who was still sleeping, took a quick shower and changed quickly, this time I changed into a black skirt, a black tank-top with the letters "fuck off" in white colored letters, black webbed panty hosses, black eyeliner, black mascara, purple eye shadow, black boots with chained sorta sowed on the top like a mini belt for the boot, and a white belt with chains, and a lip-gloss on my lips.  
  
I hooked on my nose ring and my ear rings, and then came out of the bathroom to find Ricky stretching, he saw me, smiled at me and headed towards the bathroom, I looked in his lugage, his lugage had a name tag as did mine, but the other lugage was already taken downstairs, I opened his lugage and set him a change and headed downstair with both suitcases.  
  
"well, Ricky is only left, not bad, it's 5:07 now, Ricky might be down in a few" Omi exclaimed, I smiled then I sorta felt weak and stoped to regain composture, it was really early and I needed my sleep, Omi came up to help me with the suitcases then suddenly I was lifted into the air high abouve by Ricky....and he almost used me like a human airplane all the way to the cars.  
  
"brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, eeeeeck" he put me down infront of a black viper and some other cars, where in the row, then I saw my Dukati beeing taken out.  
  
"there's my baby!" I ran to my Dukati and shoved the butler off then droved towards the guys, then I spoted a familiar face jogging towards us from the gates.  
  
"Yo! I knew it was you! Alex!" It was Hitoshi!! I ran up to meet the relucidant bluenette, I hadn't seen him in ages...  
  
"wait a fucking moment what the fuck are you doing here? and in this fucking hour?" he smirked at me and I saw him through...he was wearing a sports uniform, which meant he was jogging, ah so that's what he was doing, he must've spotted us.  
  
"Alex, you are still blind aren't you?" he said annoyng the shit out of me, and this early in the morning, and in our first meeting! for god sakes!  
  
"not as much as you think" I snorted mockingly and smirk in satisfaction at the response I got which was a raised eye brow, which meant he didn't get it, ah the great Alex is coming back, me the Alex whom I was once was coming back, beware! AutoSarcasm: ON  
  
"huh?" he looked at me like I was an alien, uh scarrry, beware of the alien!! beware!!  
  
"Beware! AutoSarcasm is ON!" he rolled his eyes then shook his head on disbelief and then smiled at me he opened his arms welcomeing me to Bakuten and I gladly hugged him thightly, then I felt a hand a bit out of place....what the fuck?!  
  
**[Read Zadien's and Sae's Fics! they Rock! - heya Gems and Spity! (spity is my nick for Sae lol)]**  
  
I grabbed Hitoshi's hand from my ass and twisted my hand roughly around his wrist giving him an indian burn then I pushed him away roughtly, Omi, Jack, Mario and Leo noticed and imidiatly stood infront of me treathing Hitoshi, I shook my head and stood up ignoring the already infuriated males and helped Hitoshi up.  
  
"so, Alex....you still carry a good indian burn and a nasty attetude I see" he asked dusting himself off.  
  
"indeed Hitoshi, Indeed" he laughted out loud long and I only smirked at his foolish self, ah the never ending gestures of a human, and especially Hitoshi Kinomiya.  
  
"you still carry that tone with me too? geezus Alex, you might look prettier but your attetude don't help much" I shook my head in disbelief and then I felt someone beside me  
  
"Hitoshi, long time no see" Kai spoke up from behind  
  
"Hiwatary, yeah I know, it's been a while" both of the boys talked, I took a glance to the other boys in the back to see them packing the stuff in the cars, I didn't pay attention to what Kai and Hitoshi discussed and let my mind drift in the dark box I leave it floating about, I was about to drift away when I heard a crash.  
  
Ii twirled around to find Leo chasing Ricky around with a gun?! wait a fake gun, heh, then I saw Mario making gun noises.  
  
"eheheheheheheheheh" apperently they were playing, I wanted to join, but I was still mad....hm maybe it I....I started walking casually towards Mario and he looked up then.  
  
"BANG!" he looked at me and fell on the floor, Omi then came to see the problem and I made my hand gun "eheheheheheheh" he fell to the ground aswell and then I saw Leo and Rick and made them stop " bang, bang!" I killed them both, then I smirked.  
  
"bang!"  
  
"bang!"  
  
"bang"  
  
I heard from my back, and I twirled around to see who it was to spot Joseph, Jake and Mai standing.  
  
"bang!" called out Jack and basically everyone else shooted at me and I made my fainting position and pretended to die when all of a sudden before I hit the ground someone caught me and straighted me back up.  
  
"you could have hit you head" I looked up to see Hitoshi smirking down at me, I then stood up straight and headed towards the garage, my motorcicle suit was there and I needed to put it on....my skirt wasn't gonna be good for a long ride, I changed quickly and then spoted Jake waiting for me.  
  
"what's up?" I asked as I put a helmet on  
  
"nothing much, just trying to adjust" he answered indifferently, he hasn't had much fun since we came down here, so I decided to make him remember something we used to do, I jumped on his back and he smirked at me, he started running towards everyone and then Ricky got in the game stealing me away from Jake, oh yeah, I was now one Ricky's hands and no one can ever catch me with him but Joseph.  
  
"oh no you don't!" Joseph grabbed Ricky and pulled me away from him carrying my like a football, then I felt someone else grab me and stoped right there.  
  
"time to go" I looked up to see Kai standing there looking amused at our lil game " no more Alex football" I smirked at the name he had given the name and headed towards my motorcicle, Hitoshi waved goodbye and left through the gates as we were still getting ready to see who went where.  
  
"are we all ready now?!" I asked positioning myself in my motorcicle feeling the engine purr to my steadiness, I saw Kai nod from my side mirror and squeeled off through the gates leading the way, I motioned for Kai that I was taking a short cut.  
  
I was going through alley ways and many familiar places, I knew exacly where I was, I stoped in a familiar alley way, this was Ruin and mine favorite alley way, we used to hang out here...  
  
I speeded off as I heard a noise and jumped over a trash can using a board for support and went up to the freeway, I was a bit ahead of the guys, but I slowed down when I saw the thin lights in the back...
> 
> **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**  
  
"we're here" I yelled at the guys as they parked and came out of the cars looking at the building, it was now 7:23am, pretty early, the guys had the things ready and entered the building, I went towards the office to see mr. Dickenson, since I was gonna make my presentation to the world, well, it seemed Ruin will have a shock, she'll be mad since I didn't tell her about my arrival.  
  
"I'm going to you know where, Kai thanks for everything, I'll see you this friday!" I ran off jogging towards the pricipal's office, I saw people recognize me, people murmuring about me as I jogged off, and as always, I saw some jocks check me out.
> 
> **[Read ChibiTari's fics and Arcada is back baby so read her's aswell!! - heya Arcada!! hey Tari!!] **
> 
> "new girl I believe" some of the people murmured  
  
I got to the pricipal's office and saw then Robert standing there with a girl, a garnet haired girl with golden streaks, her eyes were a bright sapphire blue that seemed to constantly laugh at a private joke. Her skin was a Californian bronze, she was quiet slim and had the grace of a ballet dancer in her eyes, she had a flashing smile that seemed to be contagious as I found myself smilling back at her...I nodded politely towards Robert only to find him hugging me thightly and sobbing on my shoulder.  
  
"it's been long my lil emerald" he called me emerald because of my eyes, it was quiet a good nickname, he holded me thightly like he never wanted to let me go, I could feel his heart thump agaist my body and tears of joy weted my shoulder.  
  
"yes it has.....quiet long" I heard someone clear a through behind and it was only a second before Robert let go, I had never seen him so emotional all my life....then again...when was the last time he knew about me? I turned around to come face to face with Johnny, Oliver and Enrique, Enrique was looking at me like he couldn't believe his eyes, I flashed him a smile and opened my arms, he smiled back and hugged me gently.  
  
"it's been long Aly" he murmured into my ear and then held me back taking a look at me "and damn you're hot...hey you wanna-"  
  
"I have a boyfriend" I said cutting him off, the guys sighed heavily and then I heard again someone tapping something.  
  
"yes this is a good reunion....anyways, Sonia lead Miss Mulryan to the assembly" the girl casted me a weird look while leading me to the assembly  
  
"so, you're something of Ruin?" she asked casually  
  
"yuh....you know her?" I asked turning to her  
  
"quiet....what are you of her's?" she asked now turning to me....I looked forwards again  
  
"her older sister....adopter older sister" I clarified, she looked stunned but said nothing "if you see her...don't tell her...she'll know after this assembly why I'm hear, and if you want the gossip ask anyone else...like Amber, Johnny, Robert, Oliver, Kai or Mr dickenson" I said entering the auditorium where the assembly was held.  
  
"oh....ok...well it's almost gonna start, the vice-pricipal is speaking" she said pointing at a man on stage...a few minutes later the other guys arrived setting the equipment behind the stage, I heard my name be called and heared people gossip and murmur about me as I entered, I turned my head all the way up and seachered for my sister...but she didn't appear....so I just started to sing  
  
"hell yeah!" Johnny screamed in the microphone while the curtain opened recealing the guys getting ready for the tunne....robert started up and we waited for out que to start singing, I saw Ruin sit down and look at me, glaring...but not hatefully...which was good.  
  
( **_BOLD ITALICTS = Johnny Alex / _****Bold = Johnny /** _Italics = Alex_)  
  
_**"hey, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!, hey hey!"**_  
  
**_"Run away, run away, run away and save your life" _**
> 
> _"Run away, run away" _
> 
> **"Run away if you want to survive"  
**  
_"Run away, run away, run away and save your life" _
> 
> **_"Run away, run away" _**
> 
> _**"Run away if you want to survive"  
**_  
**"Money, sex, and thought control" **
> 
> _**"A generation without soul" **_
> 
> _"Perfect people in a perfect world" _
> 
> **"Behind closed doors all in control"  
**  
_"Lying, in a world of luxury"_
> 
> **"Cold cash money mentality"**  
  
**_"You gotta keep the faith/You gotta keep the faith/You better keep the faith and run away/ you gotta keep the faith/You gotta keep the faith/You better keep the faith and run away"  
_**  
_"It's time to break free"  
_  
**_"oh oh oh"  
_**  
**"Run away"  
**  
**_"oh oh oh"  
_**  
_"You better break free"  
_  
**"oh oh oh"  
**  
**_"Run away, oh oh oh"  
_**  
**"Money, sex, and thought control"  
**  
_"Big sister is watching you"  
  
_**_"Unlock your brain and save your soul/No more limits, no more curfew/Live in a perfect system/Take a stand and fight for freedom"  
_**  
_"It's time to break free"_  
  
**_"oh oh oh"_  
**  
**"Run away"  
**  
**_"oh oh oh"_**  
  
_"You better break free"  
_  
**"oh oh oh"  
**  
**_"Run away, oh oh oh"  
_**  
**"YEAH!!!!!"  
**  
I finished my song and bowed....  
  
"YOU!" I heard from the entrance to the door, and I spotted Ruin....my sister....she satrted to walk towards the stage, she looked pissed and angered, she glared at me, but her eyes weren't filled with hatred.....they where confused, angered and surpriced, she then turned them emotionless as she neared me....she then stood infront of me....she growled and hissed at me when she neared me as I hissed back making her almost back a step but she stood her ground.
> 
> END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
and this is the end of chapter 3!!!!!!! Muahahahahaha! Cliff hanger!!! snicker so....what will Ruin's reaction be? Alex and Ruin showdown!! Bitch sister fight next chapter? Or will Ruin break in tears (no way!) lol.....so....stay tunned for next chapter! There yo9u go girls and guys....enjoy this fic I hope you like my cliff hanger! :D cause I am damn proud of myself


	4. Confusion arises, I'm not in love, it's ...

_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. _

_Zadien: Jean Hiwatary, Treasa Benson and James Benson, Ruin Mulryan, Pricilla Hiwatari, Midge Davis, Teddy Davis, Beth Hudson, Amber Marie Benson _

_ChibiTari/UnluckyStar: Miyami Kinomiya _

_ArcadaAvalon: Arista Belyaev _

_Animerle: Aspin Grant _

_Sae: Sonia Martín _

_Riece: Riece _

_Alex: me? Well I own what's left of the guyts you don't know from Beyblade....so there_  
  
Alex: this is my favorite fic that I've writen so far and the Naruto fic....anyways....NARUTO ROCKS GO DOWNLOAD HIS MAGNA!!! oh and before you do....know this.....KAKASHI, GAARA, NARUTO AND ROCK LEE ARE MINE!!! you can have Sasuke....grumble grumble stupid Sasuke pissing me off....N E ways.....he's the chapie.....review when ya done please?!?! I've writen 4 chapters and I want reviews.....PLEASE!!! now...where's bready? meh.....Bready...you're gonna be on later on OK? =D and um....Zadien you like the reaction Ruin will has? just review!  
  
**START OF CHAPTER 4** (lisening to easier to run by Linkin Park! woot!)  
  
"YOU!" I heard from the entrance to the door, and I spotted Ruin....my sister....she satrted to walk towards the stage, she looked pissed and angered, she glared at me, but her eyes weren't filled with hatred.....they where confused, angered and surpriced, she then turned them emotionless as she neared me....she then stood infront of me....she growled and hissed at me when she neared me as I hissed back making her almost back a step but she stood her ground.  
  
"yes me" I said smirking at her and locking eyes with her, I saw her fist coming up to me but I stoped it with my fist  
  
"hit me all you want, it won't make me go back 5 years back....you know that, it might make you feel better, but nothing will change, it won't solve anything, you know that very well" I said, when it came to Ruin I knew the answers  
  
"FUCK YOU ALEX!" she screamed withdrawing her hand back again  
  
"nah, I dun plan of becoming a slut....not my style" I said as she smirked  
  
"weird, with you wearing that short skirt I taught you where one" she sneared  
  
"my new style....you like it? bit reviealing, but it does wonders when I'm pissed I can just hit the guys who try to hit on me trying to comfort me" I said smiling at her  
  
"heh....haven't changed eh?, well then....there's nothing I can do to make you go back to that hell whole where you came from, so I'll just acknowledge your presence" she said crossing her arms in satisfaction  
  
"yes your majesty, long live queen Morrigan Mulryan!" I said sarcastictly....heh, the devil of hell came to her and didn't fuck her or something?  
  
"that's right, bow before me sister" she said mockingly  
  
"heh....in your dreams!" she chuckled "laught it up lil sis" I said shesh, the assholed devil made her the queen of mockering, and what did he do to me? he gave me an autosarcasm pill  
  
"my dreams may come true soon" she said smirking  
  
"oh....is that so? you're finally gonna dominate the world and kill every single human beeing on the planet's surface?" I said sarcasticly, heh, I am also hooked for world domination, I'm just waiting for some idiotic scientist to resurrect Hitler, become his right handed girl then kill him and dominate the world alone  
  
"that's after World War 3 idiot!" she said playing along  
  
"hah!....as it is I made you talk to me so I can now oficially go to step two of my plan!" I said mockinly  
  
"heh....it dun mean anything" she said stubbornly  
  
"are you sure about that eh, pacha?" I said remembering the empero's new groove, hehehe, what a laugh of a movie  
  
"whatever....you can go build kuzcotopia now" she said snaping back and smirking while at it  
  
"you remember our last night together huh?" I said looking down, barely whispering as the whole school was ignoring our bickering, some where enjoying it and others where leaving....before I she could respond...she was interrupted  
  
"Misses Mulryan, please calm down, miss morrigan please take a seat, now as you may know, you were called here to hear the new sport rules and your class changes" Mr dickenson started talking about rules, changes, class rooms, contests and all that crap, it seems there Universities aren't as different as High Schools....or so I think...  
  
---------------1 HR LATER---------------  
  
The assembly had been a bit long but it had been good, I then suddenly realised Bryan had not been in it...no wonder there wasn't any other interruptions, I slowly walked out the entrance, I was alone since the guys had left to organize things and to find out where were each staying and looking up the extra classes, the new stuff checking out the girls, checking out the uni...I was walking along when some grabbed my waist and lifted me up a bit.  
  
"hey shorty" [A/N:hahahaha! Leo helped here! thanks Coors, I wouldn't have done it withou you -- Leo: hey Shorty!--Alex and Leo: run away from the mad Coors gahh!]  
  
"hey Jack" I said as he spined me around, I was still levitated a bit from the ground, I smiled to myself as he smirked behind me, he twirled me around and the spun me so I was facing him, I wraped my arms around his neck and licked my lips tempting him teasingly  
  
"you're teasing..." he said knowingly  
  
"me? no! never!....you know me, I never tease" I relised him and steping back and looking at him grinning evilly, he smirked at me and shook his head, he walked pass me and waved his back at mine not bothering to look back, I smiled at his back and turned to where I was originally heading, the art room class, where Oliver probably was haging around about now.  
  
"lil bugger wait up will you?" as always it had to be Omi, and he was followed by Leo, Joseph and Jake, whom seems totally different now...sorta  
  
Leo had his brown hair hidden under a black cap....reminded me of one of my old friend's friend, his name was Colin, but we all called him Cole, he was a nice guy, a bit innocent and he was always around Hero, I even remember once having a sleep over and guess who showed up to sleep over aswell? yup, Cole! I actually never cared if he was there, I actually enjoyed his company aswell as Hero since we both got really comfy in his lap and liked to snuggle with him.  
  
Anyways, Leo also wore black shorts and a black shirt and black tenis shoes, Leo is dark....whoa, and he looked hot today, his greenish olive eyes glinted with life and with a slight mischief in them as always, he always had that glint, like he was always planning something, he had his own lil fanaties of pranks and gig, like he always had something planning at the back of his head, a small secret of his, I would sometimes stare in his eyes and find myself laughing at nothing along with him, big momma must have gaven him a gift...big momma as in mother of god...cause you know...god is big and his mom is....oh forget it!  
  
Joseph was dressed in a dark millitary green shirt and black pants, with black nike tenis shoes, his brown eyes glinting with gentleness and pleasment, he was the gentleman, the nice one, always smiling and he had a darn sexy voice you melted with as soon as you heard him speak the first word, his milky skin seems as soft as silk and his black bangs fell gracefully on his side of his eyes, he was always well groomed and he could never stand beeing dirty, it's a curse I tell you! the god on tightyness gave him an overdose of cleany baby pill.  
  
Jake had his blonde hair cut short with spikes on the back, he wore a white loose shirt and jeans, he looked pretty good, his small tann on his skin going good with it, he had greyish eyes and he always had a beard, but it was un even so I would normally threaten him to shave it all of in his sleep, the first week he came in I actually told him that and he stood up for 1 whole week! then the day he slepted I got into shaving him, he glared at me for a whole month, I basically ignored him, except when it came to luch time since he never served me and he served the others, I would punish him for doing so, but he kepted doing so, until it finally grew again, and the next time I shaved him alright, but only to even it, from then on I've been shaving him, heh....Alex the beard woman! wait....I have a beard? hush! no one can know...wait....since when did I get a beard?  
  
well as always, Omi had that charming smile that made me sick to my stomach, those blueish grey eyes that seem like they tell a dark story, but they are so innocent you could swim in them for ever forgeting about your worries and when they sparkle a certain way you can almost see his soul and feel his warmness protecting you in a certain way, his black hair had now blonde high lights and he wore a white shirt and creamy shorts, he looked like a fallen someway, his tan making him seem like a surfer...  
  
I was to into my taughts that I didn't notice when they looked at me strangely, then suddently Omi steped towards me to the point he was inches away from my face, I suddenly jumped backwards noticeing.  
  
"if you try to pretend to kiss me one more time I swear I'll stick a broom so far up your ass..." I trailed off smirking when he had a look of panic....then he cooled off and smirked  
  
"who's pretending?" he said smoothly...  
  
"gah! you are annoying! a-n-n-o-y-i-n-g!" I screamed in frustration, suddenly a pair of hands grabbed my arms and pulled me up and towards them  
  
"come on pet, we want to explore this place!" it was jake, I smiled to myself as he put me down, he started walking away, but I before he could take another step I wraped my arms around his neck from his back and smiled at him, he turned and picked me up bridal style  
  
"hell yeah! free ride!" I grinned evilly and the rest of the guyes just shook their head, and jake put me down  
  
"now how's beeing annoying?" said Jake simple, I huffed in response and crossed my arms, the suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around my neck  
  
"she's not annoying, she's cute, look at her, she's so innocent you can almost mistake her for a 5year old" I smiled sheeply and laced my hands with Joseph's, then I let go and linked my arm to Omi's and Leo's and starting to walk  
  
"hell yeah! I'm a fucking annoyingly bitch who only cares for ramen!" I yelled and the others just sweatdroped  
  
"Alex, you have the strangest outburst sometimes" announced Leo  
  
"look who's talking mr. man!" I said sticking out my tounge, I then huffed again and finally decided to stop bickering and start exploring "ok done with the small kid moment, how about the pirates explore now?" I said smileing "the mother board has left us and we will now take over this small place" I winked as they got my meaning  
  
"yeah this place is gonna be rocked all around by this gang, and thy mother is thy Alex, and my father is thy Omi...in other words me" Omi announced grinning and playing along  
  
"wrong! I are mother ship, you are baboon!" I said as the guys stared at me and Omi weirdly....again  
  
"well, I think I'll go alone this time, I'll meet you guys later" I said to then running off  
  
I walked up the stairs and ran up to the roof of the university and I looked widely into the school looking up at the students....I smiled, as I remembered Bryan once again...I remembered me and him talking with our hearts, I even remember singing him a song, suddenly I found myself singing that song again...  
  
"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart/ without saying a word you can light up the dark/ try as i may i could never explain/ what i hear when you don't say a thing" I started remembering old times with Bryan and my gang, happy moments, bad moments, and sad moments, all of them, I hold back tears as I kepted singing  
  
"the smile on your face lets me know that you need me/ there's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me/ the touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever i fall/ you say it best when you say nothing at all/ all day long i can hear people talking out loud/ but when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd/ old mr. webster could never define/ what's being said between your heart and mine" I could now remember when I met Bryan, it was with Amber, she met ruin a long time ago, since they where babies, and one time I was invited to sped chrismas with the Bensons, I was supposed to babysit...  
  
"the smile on your face lets me know that you need me/ there's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me/ the touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever i fall/ you say it best when you say nothing at all" Ruin and Amber had went with Tala to play some tag game supposetly, but actually they were plotting on me, Bryan suddenly appeard and I met him, he didn't talked with me much, then suddenly I found out about Ruin's plan and I decided to outfox them and make then mistake me for Bryan, they where gonna soak me with water, and they had the bucket over the door ready, so I purposetly said I was going outside, and then I called Bryan told him if I could have his help and he agreed...  
  
"the smile on your face lets me know that you need me/ there's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me/ the touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever i fall/ you say it best when you say nothing at all" I then pushed him out the door and he ended up soaked, I was dieing of laughter, and was rolling on the floor, then he suddenly turned to me angered and not so happy, I just stood there as he stared at me down, glaring down, suddenly I just smiled sheeply and he stoped whatever he was gonna do and smiled down at me, I looked at him confused and he launched at me and started tickleing me, from then on, me and him became good friends, and I camed attached to Amber, Ruin and Tala since Bryan took care of Amber the same way he took care of me, but I usually hanged with my own gang, the trouble making one, Heero a male he was older then me by barely a year, but from what I knew, he was going to study in New York in college, then there was Toni, she might be around here, she's always here, no one can escape her, she was everywhere, then their was Kelly, Toni's sister, they where 2 troublemakers alright...  
  
I smiled below as a few of the students where looking up at me curiosly, then I heard clapping behind me, and I noticed I had a few tears so I wiped them off and turned around, surpriced to see him again, his eyes glinting with happiness and confusion, he also had a hint of rage, but it was tiny, and a bit of biterness, but he tried to cover it up well, his pale sink as silky as ever, his lavender hair as usual, his normal style, his lavender eyes roaming through me, he wore a tight white sleevless shirt which complemented his body, and he wore dark navy blue jeans, almost looked black, and black boots, the air blew making his hair ruffle a bit, he steped towards me till he was only 1 feet away from me, I shivered from excitment, but I was also afriad and nervouse, I had no idea what to do or say...then out of impulse I hugged him he seemed surpriced, but he hugged me back, I then bursts out sobbing...not crying sobbing, not a tear was spilled tho  
  
I sobed and sobed all I could until 5 tears started to escape my eyes, very small ones, I suddenly remembered my tear collection, everytime I cried I would put it in a small container, but I only got 2 small containers full....and today, I had finally cried my heart out to Bryan, I smiled and started laughing shakly.  
  
Bryan asked looking down at me with only his eyes I knew he was asking me what was I laughing about, I smiled... he was still hugging me, I looked up and saw him holding back tears, for once in his life, he wanted to cry.  
  
"I would have filled another bottle from these tears I've just cried off..." I said, still unsure of how to speak to him, he chuckled, his trong chest shaking lightly  
  
"you would have, but this is the first time you've sobed for so long and left only a few tears escape those crystal like eyes....atleast.....from what I know" he said, hardeing his tone  
  
"Bryan..." I looked up at him, and I couldn't control myself, he looked down at me curiously, his eyes becoming colder, I just wanted to tell him so many things, but I was to entranced with his sadness I couldn't say anything to him, he was mad and enraged, he was becoming bitter with me, his eyes pearsed through my heart, but I still was looking at him, and suddenly I lauched myself up and kissed his soft velvet lips, forgeting about everything, feeling warmness from him again, I parted the kiss and hugged him "don't ever look at me with eyes like that" I said crying looking at him...  
  
his eyes were still closed, like he was savoring the moment, then I suddenly realised what I had done, and I didn't know why I kissed him, I still savoured those silky lips, they tasted like white chocolate, like when you first taste chocolate and realise you like the taste, and I did liked it, and even though I've kissed people before I loved his lips, his gentle soft lips, and it was only for a few seconds, and I found myself wanting more, I could feel body leaning in but then I snaped out of the trance when he opened his eyes, he looked at me curiously, I didn't know what to do, he looked at me, his eyes warm and gentle, I pushed away gently, not to far tho, I just pushed away enough so put some distance between us...  
  
"I....I...I didn't mean that, I'm sorry Bryan, I shouldn't have done th-" I wasn't able to finish my sentece when Bryan diped into my lips, he pressed onto them strongly, then he parted my mouth with his mouth and sliping his tounge into my mouth, I suddenly raised my hands to his hair going through his hair, time had stoped for me, I was in trance, his silky lips against mine I loved this, his mouth was hot and firery, I craved for him now, and I didn't know why, I had been taken over, I knew what I was doing but I was so confused I just went with it, I slid my tounge playing touncil hockey with him, for dominiace, and I didn't give up but eventually he dominated me, I pressed myself against him, I was growing hot and I just wanted more.  
  
I ran my fingers through his hair, I lowered my mouth to nibble on his chin, I caressed his face and I suddenly grew weak, like I was melting into him I then started to explore his mouth further and I started to love the sensation, shivers going up my spine, his hands on my back rubbing it up and down, one of my hands running through his hair and another caressing his cheek. I felt himself pressing me against him more, like he wanted more of me, I digged my nails in his hair desperatly wanting more, needing more, I was sure now...I was lost in an ocean of him, I was lost and swimming peacefully in it, he filled my smile with his soft kiss, he was teaching me how to swim in his blue ocean, his way of looking at me was more then that, it was our way of talking heart to heart, his hands ran through my body, and they filled me with everything I wanted and needed, and they took me into a wonderland of dreams where what we were doing seemed so right, he knew how to feed me, craving for more he gave me more, he filled every spot, but he left me wanting more everytime he did.  
  
suddenly I felt like I needed to breath and we both parted panting, I looked down when my eyes met his gaze, I stood their panting and shaking uncontrolably, I was about to cry, I was so confused now, I didn't know what to think now, I could cry now, but I didn't, I hold them back, then I felt him pull me closer to him...I was shocked, he pulled me up to him and he hugged me tightly, I rested my head in his chest, and then I pushed away, looking at him confused and shocked, I had no idea what was going on with me, suddenly I ran.....I ran away from him not looking back, I ran down the stairs of the main stair way down the hall way, through the right, then to another hallway and down another stairway to the left and out the college, I bumbed into Amber.  
  
"watch it-" she cut herself short "oh hey Alex, are you ok?" she looked at me, and I think I still looked confused at shocked "you wanna talk about it" those words had told me I was given away, I heard Bryan's voice shout my name so I grabbed Amber's arm and pulled her away running as fast as I could draggin her along, I finally stoped at the other side of the campus gasping for air.  
  
"what the hell was that for? what the fucking hell is going on?" she said a bit confused and demanding...  
  
"Bryan....good kisser....confused....boyfriend...wanna cry..." I managed to bring that out between gasps, and I'm sure she understanded a bit, but didn't put it together...  
  
"explain a bit" I catched my breath and sighed in deeply  
  
"Bryan and I kissed, I kissed him first but, he kissed me back, but I have a boyfriend, and I dunno what to do, I'm so confused, I taught he had forgotten about me and I just wanna cry now, but I know that's a mistake, that'll make people suffer for me"  
  
"whoa, hold up just a minute, you and Bryan kissed?" she said stunned  
  
"that's what I said!" I screamed desperatly  
  
"well, um...he already has a girlfriend, but I don't know about that kiss....he might still like you, then again I think he moved on with Alisshia"  
  
"he.....he has a girlfriend?! when?!?! how?!?! and why?!?!" I said in shock and rage  
  
"well, that I don't know, but with what you 2 just did...I think he still has feelings for you" she said pointing it out like it was a matter of fact  
  
"well, I still care for him....but I don't know yet....crap!....for satan's sake!!....I'm with Jack....and damn Bryan is a god damn good kisser" I said, it slipped outta my mouth, and I blushed as I realised what I had said...  
  
"then why are you with Jack now?!?!" she said confused and enraged  
  
"because....because" I looked around and closed my eyes "II think I'm falling for him" I opened my eyes again "and plus Bryan is going on with someone, and I'm to confused to know what the hell is going on now" I said calmly  
  
"You're fault lady, you're the one who upped and left. You can't expect people to wait when someone they love leaves. They need to move on!" she said like she knew something behind those words, I knew she did and something had happened but I restrained myself from asking  
  
"yeah, but I never asked him to wait....AND I never knew nor do I really know if I like him....let alone love him......I just know he's a god damn good kisser...." I said kinda dazed  
  
"You're emotions affect a kiss too, ya know" she said all knowingly  
  
"it was only a momentum I just lauched myself to him! then he kissed back....just something I...I well....I went with an impulse! it's my darn impulses!!" I was trying to defend myself and failed miserable  
  
"Hmph, just don't hurt my cousin, or I'll hurt you" she said with a final look of unforgiveness in her eyes and closing her eyes while crossing her arms over her chest....ooooh, big meanie eeeh?  
  
"oooooh, I sooo scared" I said putting my hands to my cheeks giving a fake scared look and then went back to my normal I-dun-feel-anything look "I'm sorry ams but you just don't scare me" I sasid mockingly, she snorted as a respond and sneered at me as I stuck my tounge out before she stuck her own out. I grinned in both amusement and happiness.  
  
"heh, oh shit...I gotta go, crap, late again....cya later" I smiled at her and nodded, she trotted off and I saw her leave, I sighed again and headed towards the school, I went up to the last floor again to find Bryan in the same spot looking up at the sky, I sighed in deeply which made his attention come to me, I stood there looking up at him and he looking at me...  
  
"we need to talk..."  
  
**END OF CHAPTER**  
  
muahahahahaha! I know, you hate my cliff hangers and stuf...but it's 12am here and I said I was gonna post it tomorrow and tecnically.....it is tomorrow...so he's the story.....review please!!! =D and I might not be online for a while cause I have a job.....and who wants to join the "**I hate, Daytek, Brent and Shane club?"** ok, if you want a reason to join then I'll tell you, Daytek is a self centered guy who is as shallow as hell!!, Brent is walking talking dick who harrases girls and Shane is a perverted guy who masturbates, TELLS you when he's gonna masturbate, watches porn, and think he's all high and mighty when he's not...he's like daytek.....self centered he bitch! ok....and Daytek kinda made me mad and Coors was there, and I just KNOW I can count with Coors joining the club =D and also....join the **_"I LOVE LEO AND COLIN CLUB"_** Leo and Colin are the nicest guys you'll meet.....knights in hats and T-shirts! (LMAO) they are Coor's (Colin) and my (Leo) bitches (jk jk) LMAO!! cuddles between Leo and Colin with Coors join now!! ok...that's it for now....


End file.
